The present invention relates to a toy figure which incorporates a clicking sound-generating mechanism.
Clicking sound-generating mechanisms for toys are generally known. For example, as disclosed in UK Patent Application No. 8431602 published under Publication No. 2151495, one form of a clicking sound-generating mechanism is provided by a resilient finger-like member and a cog wheel which is, upon rotation, momentarily engageable with the finger-like member to produce a clicking sound. Certain other clicking sound-generating mechanisms are disclosed in UK Patent No. 1373205 ad UK Patent Application No. 8138187 published under Publication No. 2091570.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toy figure having a body part which is molded of deformable plastic material, said body part having incorporated therein a sound generator or sound-generating mechanism which comprises first and second members relatively movably engageable with each other for producing a clicking or tapping sound upon relative movement thereof, at least the respective portions of said members which are engageable with each other for producing said sound being arranged inside a closed chamber which is substantially impermeable or impervious to the plastic material during molding.
In one embodiment of the invention, the body part is formed by an insert molding operation with the plastic material molded to shape completely around at least the closed chamber. Conveniently, the members may form the skeleton of the body part and the relative movement of the members may deform and determine the shape or configuration of the body part. In practice, the body part would be bent.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toy figure having a part which is molded from deformable plastic material, said part incorporating an internal clicking sound-generating mechanism which has a closed chamber and includes first and second members relatively movably engageable with each other inside said chamber for producing a clicking sound upon relative movement when said part of the toy figure is bent, said part being formed by an insert molding operation with the plastic material molded to shape completely around said sound generator.
Preferably, the chamber is provided by the first member which has a portion inside the chamber for engaging a portion of the second member.
More preferably, the chamber has an opening at which the portion of the second member is positioned closing said opening of the chamber as a sliding fit.
In a preferred embodiment, the members have respective portions and the chamber has an opening to which the portion of the second member is pivotably connected for movably engaging the portion of the first member inside the chamber to produce a clicking sound.
Further more preferably, the portions of the first and second members have a pointed end and a series of teeth, respectively.
Conveniently, the chamber may be formed by two separate parts which are sealed together.
It is preferred that the members are elongate and have adjacent ends connected together for relative pivotal movement.
Preferably, the toy figure has a shape resembling a human being. More preferably, the part is in the form of a limb.
In practice, the toy figure would have a dimension between 5 and 6 inches. In most cases, the toy figure would be less than 12 inches.
The sound-generating mechanism may also be incorporated into toys other than those made of deformable plastic. For example, the mechanism may be used with stuffed animals, including dolls, monsters, etc. The body part in these toys may be formed by a deformable outer shell with filling or stuffing material surrounding or around the sound-generating mechanism. The outer shell may be made of any suitable flexible material such as cloth or leather, and the filling or stuffing may be a fibrous material such as polyester, cotton, or wool, or may be foam beads, beans, or other suitable material. With these types of xe2x80x9cstuffedxe2x80x9d toys, it is sufficient that the portions of the sound-generating mechanism that engage each other are arranged within an enclosure shaped to exclude the filling or stuffing.
With stuffed toys, the sound-generating mechanism is preferably embodied in a universal ball and socket joint configuration, wherein the ball is secured in a first housing, and the socket is defined by the cooperating end of a second housing which has a hammering pin therein. The ball has a plurality of dimples or indentations, and when the joint is operated the hammering pin engages and disengages various dimples to create the clicking or tapping sound.